Parasite
by Collared Creature
Summary: She didn't know why, but lately Blossompaw's been blacking out... and coming to with blood on her hands. (Adopted from Azureflower's 'Ideas Up For Grabs'.)
1. Parasite

The pale-skinned girl walked to the apprentices' hut with an excited bounce in her step, despite the exhaustion in her pale green eyes. As the dark-haired apprentice collapsed tiredly in her nest, she couldn't shake the feeling of fear and dread that had plagued her mind all day like dark, ominous storm clouds.

 _Blossompaw's eyes fluttered open, blinking before taking in her surroundings. Soft orange lights illuminated the seemingly endless darkness around her. She propped herself up on the hard, cool, surface she found herself lying on. A barely audible 'hiss' was the only warning she received before being surrounded by thick, darkish gray mist the color of storm clouds along with the almost suffocating scents of smoke and rotting flesh._

 _She reached out, as if compelled by some unknown force, toward the mist. A sharp jolt up her arm was the last thing she felt before crumpling to the ground._

* * *

Far away, in another Clan, lavender eyes flashed open in alarm as a prophecy echoed in the white-haired apprentice's ears:

 _Unless the six unite against the two, the strife shall rule all, and the Clans will be no more._


	2. Reassurance

The white-haired apprentice left the medicine hut with a thin, red leather belt. On it was a small, cone-shaped, red and white bottle with slender, intricate lavender designs, along with a matching sheath. He recalled the healer's wise words: _'Be safe and be strong. This is a healing potion—a very powerful one. Should you ever find yourself hurt, just one to two drops over a wound will heal you instantly. Along with that, this is a dagger tipped with the only thing that can kill demons._

The young male knew two demons, Paradox and Solstice, had taken over an apprentice named Blossompaw. He moved through the lush, bright forest, determined and focused. His deceased family had shown him his target, a slender girl with eyes that color of ripe limes, dark brown hair and dark tortoiseshell fur, in dream along with the reassurance that they'd be with him on his quest.

He emerged into a shadowed clearing, illuminated with fire and almost gagged, lavender eyes widening as a hand clasped over his mouth. He gazed in shock and horror at the dead bodies strewn on the ground in crumpled heaps. Some had their organs spilling out, some had dark, empty eye sockets, some were still bleeding, some had blackened and peeling flesh…. all wore expressions of horror, fear and pain.

The male watched, frozen in horror, as Blossompaw faced him.


	3. Bloodbath

The young queen clutched the cold, lifeless form of her kit closer to her, sobbing quietly. Despite her pleas, she'd watched in shock and horror as the kit plunged the knife into her neck, in her last moments claiming she was sorry and she did it because of…

"The voices." The grief-stricken woman whispered in a mixture of awe and horror as she gazed around her ruined camp, the smoke-filled sky was dark as ash rained down in black specks and the air was heavy and suffocating. Bodies strewn the ground as fires died around her.

"Don't fear, you shall join your precious kits soon." A deep, ominous, hellish voice said, seeming to echo from everywhere. She turned her head toward three small, lifeless bodies, a bittersweet mix of love, sadness and longing painted on her pale face. She didn't notice a girl moving unnaturally toward her.

"It's ok, you know." The young woman faced the girl before her. "To join your kits, its ok." She held a blood-stained knife. "I'm sure they'd love the see their mother again. Plus, what's left for you here?"

The queen thought for a while, what _was_ left? Her Clan destroyed, hers, and others' kits, gone and she'd had to watch her last kit commit suicide.

Feeling hopelessness grip her tightly like the fangs of a badger, she allowed the girl to plunge the knife through her chest.


	4. End

The male watched, frozen in horror, as Blossompaw faced him. He blinked, shaking off his fear and ran toward before her leaping, dagger raised high. They both wrestled for control of it, hissing and spitting madly in a frenzy of limbs, fur and hair. The struggle ended with Blossompaw standing on the male's chest, his thin belt ruined. He now clutched the small bottle in his hand.

Blossompaw smirked evilly, green eyes sparkling with menace as she firmly and forcefully bought her foot down. Her opponent's cry of pain as glass cut into his hand was music to her ears, causing her to let out a purr of satisfaction.

She smirked, rising the bloodied knife she'd used to kill the young queen. He grabbed her by the throat, flinging her off him. He scrambled to his feet and leaped at the tortoiseshell-furred Neko just as she sprang at him. Both lavender and pale green eyes widened as the small, sharp daggers were plunged through each other's chests. Time seemed to freeze as Blossompaw was imminently met with waves of repulsion and nausea as her body convulsed. The dagger was tipped with the Essence of Goodness, disgusting feelings as sweet as melting Cotton Candy. Feelings like joy and happiness spread through her as the demons burst apart and dissolved in a dark mist. It was everything warm and fuzzy and it made her want to puke. Time regained its normal speed as they both fell to ground, eyes clouded with death.


End file.
